custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Claw (ToaFairon)
"The Claw" is a mysterious being, engineer, inventor, and the current leader of his own ClawTech corporation on the planet of Arcturus Magna. Biography Early Life Next to nothing is known about The Claw's early life, where he came from, how he had come there, or what his real name was. It is known that, at one point early after the Great Migration from Infina Magna, he surfaced as a weapons dealer on Estron and, later on, Azzilat, supplying both sides with weaponry. As a result of his weapons dealing, and in order to retain anonimity within the circuit, he quickly named himself The Claw, alluding to his relatively monstrous appearance as well as his weapons dealing. At one point in his life, The Claw was nearly arrested for suspected dealings with the Galactic Pirates and their leader, The Captain. In a fierce space battle above the planet of Azzilat during the war between the Planetary Alliance and the Azzilati Imperium, The Claw was captured by Alliance forces and interrogated for his weapons dealings. He then spent several years in an Alliance prison on Dracia, and later several more years on Estron, where he was eventually freed by allies of his. After the Fall of Dracia occurred, The Claw ordered most of his arms dealing operations to be relocated. First, most of his operations relocated to Estron, where he was tasked with developing a deadly virus with which one could easily get rid of their opponents. Rather than making it truly deadly, though, The Claw imbued it with a specific mutagen, which would severely mutate a being if they were not killed outright. It is suspected that this virus of his was used by the Estronian bazaar owners in their planned assassination of Rex. ClawTech After the Fall of Dracia, The Claw's services relocated to Arcturus Magna as a result of the Estronian Civil War. He then registered his arms dealing business as a legal corporation, named ClawTech. With its base of operations on Arcturus Magna, ClawTech quickly grew to become one of the main suppliers of small and medium-sized armaments of the Government of Arcturus Magna and the Arcturan Law Enforcement Organisation. For example, the Tripod war-machine currently in use with the ALEO is a ClawTech design, as are the ALEO Gunships and Helicopters. In 1822 AET, after the Temporal Empire was defeated, The Claw started harbouring the former second-in-command of the Empire, Krataxus, on the orders of a mysterious being. He was, afterwards, summoned to join a mysterious gathering at a rooftop alongside Velnax, Krataxus, a mysterious cloaked being and Loxus. Once there, the mysterious cloaked being declared Krataxus his representative on the planet of Arcturus Magna. Abilities and Traits Next to nothing is known about the abilities of The Claw. He is known to be able to control the element of Acid, which enables The Claw to quickly create, mutate, and strengthen viruses of a variety of natures. He is also able to corrode walls of even the thickest Protodermis steel if he places enough efforts into it. His Combat technique remains unknown, but his enhanced, mechanical armour has four arms as opposed to just two, and this enables The Claw to be incredibly quick and agile in Combat when necessary. Mask and Tools It is unknown what Kanohi The Claw wears, though it is known to feature very sharp teeth that can act in corrosive manner if he wishes to do so. His tools are a large bladed scythe, which is his primary tool, and a small dagger dipped in one of his viruses to disable his opponent in combat. Furthermore, his mechanical armour has an additional set of two arms with clawed hands, which enable him to attack quickly whenever necessary. Personality The Claw is a fearsome, ruthless engineer who does not care if others get hurt by his inventions or whether or not anyone gets hurt in the process of making his inventions. He is fiercely dedicated to the research he undertakes and is fiercely dedicated to making a profit from his corporation, ClawTech. Furthermore, The Claw cares very little, if at all, about the laws and regulations of Arcturan society. He believes that, if his services sell, they're good, whether they're legal or not. Category:Darkness Category:Arcturus Magna Saga Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:User:ToaFairon Category:ToaFairon